


Getting Wintrop  Out Of His Shell

by showtunediva



Category: The Music Man - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showtunediva/pseuds/showtunediva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story  Amaryllis  falls in love with  Winthrop  but  runs into  trouble because another girl also likes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Admission of Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 1922 at which point Winthrop and Amaryllis are high school sophomores. Amaryllis has feelings for Winthrop and hs to deal with the jealousy of another girl who likes him.
> 
> I own no Music Man characters.
> 
> Rachel and Clarice are my original characters

Amaryllis: I'm having a party on Saturday. I'd like it if you could come.  
Mrs. Paroo: Well, Amaryllis asked you to her party. Are you going or not?  
Winthrop Paroo: No  
Mrs. Paroo: No what?  
Winthrop Paroo: No, thank you.  
Mrs. Paroo: No thank you, who? You know the little girl's name.  
Amaryllis: I bet he won't say it.  
Mrs. Paroo: No, "thank you, WHO," Winthrop?  
Winthrop Paroo: No, thank you, AMARYLLITH!  
Amaryllis: Amaryllith! Amaryllith!  
Marian Paroo often wondered why her younger brother was so shy. She often rememberd back to when Amarylis was her piano student and the exchange they had when she invited him to her birthday party. She was grateful to her husband for helping Winthrop to find his passion for music.. at the same time she wished that Winthrop wasn't so overly focused on his music. She had a deep concern that this was going to have an affect on his social life.  
Amaryllis was now Marian's teaching assistant. Marian was impressed with how Amaryllis had matured since her humble beginnings as her students and was grateful for her help since she was getting ready to start a family.  
One Wednesday afternoon after the last lesson had finished Amaryllis and Marian sat at the kitchen table having tea.  
"Amaryllis, do you still have any feelings for my brother?"  
Amaryllis regarded Marian shyly. "Yes, I do." She whispered.  
"Why haven't you told him? It's been six years since the River City Boy's Band formed. He's not going to be single forever you know and also the two of you will be off to college in two years."  
"I'm just afraid he wouldn't feel the same way about me. We've been friends for such a long time."  
"You don't know until you try."  
"In general he seems really shy around girls.. has he always been shy?" Amaryllis asked.  
Marian shrugged. "When he was younger I think he was mainly socially awkward because of his lisp but now that he's outgrown that I am not sure what makes him so shy."  
"Do you really think I should tell him how I feel about him Marian?"  
Marian nodded.  
"I just don't want to get my heart broken that's all."  
Marian stood up from her seat, walked over to Amaryllis and kissed the top of her head softly.  
"Don't worry sweetheart, everything will work out."  
Amaryllis sighed. "I hope you're right Marian."  
One week later on a Thursday Winthrop and Amaryllis were doing homework at Amaryllis's house.  
"Winthrop I think it's time you stopped being so shy and got yourself out there into the dating world."  
Winthrop rolled his eyes. Marian and his mother we constantly saying the same exact thing to him. She was the last person he would have expected to be giving him this kind of advice.  
"Why should it be your concern?" he asked  
"Well because I think you're a nice boy and you have a lot of good qualities."  
"Like what?"  
"Caring kind considerate and you've become rather good on the cornet since the boy band started up."  
Winthrop smiled at the last comment. "Thank you Amaryllis, that's nice of you to say."  
"What's got you so nervous about meeting other girls?"  
Winthrop thought back to Marian's experiences before meeting Harold Hill and also the events that went on during their courtship and also what happened when Zaneeta Shinn and Tommy Djilas first started dating.  
"Oh you know these people in River City. They don't when to stop with the rumors. I mean look at Tommy and Zaneeta.. it took them awhile to release the fact that they were dating. They practically had to sneak behind Mayor Shinn's back."  
"Well your situation is a little different."  
"How so?"  
Amaryllis sighed. She was about to take a big step but she remembered what Marian had said to her the week before.  
"Well... there are many girls in our grade who think you're cute. I happen to be one of them."  
Winthrop's jaw dropped.  
"Are you serious?"  
Amaryllis looked down at the table cloth. "Yes. Are you mad?"  
Winthrop shook his head. "No, just a little shocked I guess. How long have you liked me?"  
"Since we were ten and I invited you to my birthday party." She whispered.  
Winthrop looked at his best friend.  
"I would have never even guessed that." He said.  
"Do you feel the same way about me?"  
Winthrop shrugged. "I'm not sure. I mean we've known each other for such a long time. I'm not sure how I'd feel if we dated."  
"Would it possible for you to give me a chance?"  
Winthrop shrugged. "Maybe


	2. Breaking Shyness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian and Amaryllis have a discussion that Winthrop needs to get involved in other after school activities. Winthrop does not have a good reaction to this.

Amaryllis was slightly relieved that she had finally admitted to Winthrop that she had feelings for him. She wondered now if this would have any kind of an effect on her friendship with him. It was disappointing to her that he didn't seem to reciprocate the feelings.  
" Marian, don't you agree that Winthrop needs to be a bit more involved in the dating scene?"  
Marin nodded looking serious.  
"Yes. There are so many nice girls at your school. He is way too focused on playing his cornet and definitely needs more of a social life."  
Amaryllis grinned " I definitely agree. He is always practicing… which is good but he needs to be in more activities other than band, especially since we will be starting to look at colleges next year."  
Marian had nearly forgotten that Amaryllis and Winthrop were going to be juniors in the fall. She had remembered when Amarylis was her piano student and couldn't believe how she had matured into such a beautiful young woman.  
"What else does he like to do?" Amaryllis asked.  
Marian shrugged "Honestly Amaryllis I don't really know. Maybe you can go over the activities list with him sometime and see what he'd be interested in?  
"Not a problem."  
Marian looked at Amaryllis. "Did you finally tell Winthrop that you had feelings for him?"  
Amaryllis looked down at the floor. "Yes." She whispered.  
"What's wrong?"  
Amaryllis sighed. "Well, he seemed shocked by my admission but it doesn't appear that he feels the same way about me."  
Marian patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry. He'll come around eventually. You may need to work a little bit harder than you think to let him know how much you really do care about him."  
The next day at lunch Amaryllis launched their plan into action.  
"Hey Winthrop, Club sign up day is Friday. Are you interested in joining something?"  
Winthrop looked at his friend. "Did you by chance talk to my sister and did she mention how I'm not involved in enough activities?"  
'Boy he sure catches on quick.' Amaryllis thought to herself. "Yeah. We both agree you need to get involved in more things.. colleges are going to start looking at our resumes soon and I think they'd want to see more stuff on there than just band."  
"What if I just want to focus on getting a music scholarship?" Winthrop glared at her angrily.  
"It couldn't hurt to try something new and meet new people. I'm in Spanish club you should consider joining that."  
"I'll think about it, if you have an extra copy of that list I'll take it home and look it over."  
" Let's go to the library so I can make you one."  
"Okay."  
When Winthrop got home from school he immediately went to go seek out his sister. She was helping his mother in the garden.  
"Marian, why are you and Amaryllis ganging up on me and trying to butt in to my social life?"  
Mrs. Paroo and Marian looked at him, shocked.  
"We're not." Marian said.  
"Yeah you are."  
"Now Winthrop your sister and Amaryllis have just been concerned that you're too focused on your music and not making enough time for other activities." Mrs. Paroo said diplomatically.  
"Well what if music is all I want to focus on? I'm trying to see if I can get a scholarship for cornet playing."  
Marian stood up and hugged her brother.  
"Winthrop there's nothing wrong with wanting to get a scholarship. However you do need a bigger variety in the activities you do. Colleges like well-rounded students."  
Winthrop reached into his backpack and pulled out the copy of the activities list that Amaryllis had given him at lunch. "Here's the list of activities that they offer after school. Maybe we can look at it and see if there is anything I want to do?"  
"Sure.. we'll go over it after dinner."


	3. Club Sign  Up Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winthrop attends club sign up day and joins a few other clubs. He also finds out he has a crush on his classmate from band Rachel.

Friday finally arrived. Winthrop couldn't be more anxious about club sign up day. Very few activities on the list that Amaryllis had given to him struck him as interesting.  
"So did you find anything you wanted to sign up for?" Amaryllis asked  
"Not a lot of things really interest me and this could pose a problem." Winthrop said honestly.  
"Nothing we can't fix." Amaryllis grinned at her friend. "Spring sports are starting soon. Why don't you try out for the baseball team?"  
"Not sure how good at that I'll be."  
"You don't know until you try."  
Winthrop pulled out his list again. "I did circle Spanish Club and Debate Team."  
"Debate team won't be accepting new members til the fall semester but I'm in Spanish club and we're always looking for new members."  
"Okay, I'll sign up for that then." Winthrop was relieved that Amaryllis would be in a club with him. It would feel less awkward for him if he knew someone else in the club.  
Winthrop headed over to the sign up table for Spanish club and noticed someone from his band class also signing up.  
"Hey Winthrop, are you singing up for Spanish Club too?"  
Winthrop nodded. "Yeah Rachel, I am. Amaryllis is in the club and says it's a lot of fun."  
"We should have a good time." Rachel said.  
Winthrop all of a sudden got shy. Rachel sat two chairs over from him in band and he thought that she was really cute. He had not been able to confess his feelings for her yet.  
Once he was all signed up for Spanish club we walked around the gym and found the table for Debate Team. 'Might as well put my name down for the fall." He thought to himself. He also decided to pick up information about baseball tryouts which wouldn't be until early March.  
Amarylis met him at that entrance to the gym. "You had luck I see?" She said smiling.  
"Yup. Thanks for suggesting this Amaryllis."  
"You're welcome. Hey, I noticed you talking to Rachel Allen at the Spanish Club table. Did she join too?"  
Winthrop blushed. " Yes, she was in line in front of me."  
"Why are you blushing?"  
Winthrop didn't answer.  
"Oh, my gosh Winthrop, do you like Rachel?"  
"I think so." He said in a barely audible whisper.  
Amaryllis wanted so much to be happy for Winthrop but deep down inside she was jealous that Winthrop was showing interest in Rachel and limited interest in dating her.


	4. Romantic Friction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaryllis and Rachel have a casual discussion about how Winthrop has feelings for her in Biology class.

From the moment Amaryllis found out that Winthrop liked Rachel jealousy settled in the pit of her stomach. She desperately wanted to get Winthrop's attention and get her to date her. She knew that the fact that Winthrop had feelings for Rachel would pose a problem.  
Rachel was in her Biology class. Their teacher didn't really like them passing notes but Amaryllis often disobeyed this rule.  
The note she passed to Rachel who sat in front of her said  
Winthrop likes you.  
Rachel turned around and faced her completely shocked.  
"We'll talk after class." She mouthed.  
When the bell rang Rachel met Amaryllis at her locker.  
"So when did he tell you this?"  
"At club sign up day after you two signed up for Spanish Club.  
"I'm completely shocked. I didn't think he had any kind of romantic feelings for me. . He's so quiet in Band. He never says anything to me."  
Amaryllis smiled. "He's really shy. He's been like that since we were little."  
"You've known him for a long time then?"  
Amaryllis nodded and looked at the floor uncomfortably.  
"Do you like him?" Rachel asked  
Amaryllis nodded. "He'll never liked me as more than a friend though."  
There was awkward silence between the two girls for about 5 minutes or so.  
"Do you like him?" Amaryllis asked.  
Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really know him very well so it's hard to say."  
"Would you consider hanging out with him sometime … just to get to know each other better?"  
Rachel shrugged. "Couldn't hurt."  
Later that day during band class Rachel approached Winthrop before class started.  
"Hey Winthrop, what are you doing after school today?"  
Winthrop was caught off guard by the question. "I've got no plans. Why?"  
"Would you like to go get a soda with me?"  
Winthrop blushed.  
"Sure."  
"Okay. I'll meet you by my locker after last period."  
"Okay."  
Rachel went to take her seat in the seat that was three over from Winthrop. Winthrop heart skipped a beat. He wondered if Amaryllis had mentioned anything to her about his feelings for her.  
When the last bell of the day rang Winthrop met Rachel by her locker as he'd promised and they walked the few short blocks to the soda shop. Once there they grabbed a corner booth and started glancing at the menus.  
"So are you excited about being in Spanish club?" Rachel asked.  
Winthrop nodded. " Yep. It should be a lot of fun. Do you know when the first meeting is? I haven't really noticed if there are any signs up anywhere."  
" Next Monday at 3:15."  
"Did you join any other clubs?"  
"I'm trying out for the baseball team at the beginning of March and I signed up for debate team in the fall. What about you?"  
"I joined French Club and Photography Club."  
They sat in silence.  
"So did Amaryllis mention that I like you?" Winthrop asked  
Rachel nodded.  
"Do you feel the same way about me?"  
Rachel shrugged. "I honestly don't know yet. I think we need to get to know each other a little bit better before I decide anything."  
Winthrop nodded. "Seems fair."  
Winthrop was happy that his feelings for Rachel were out in the open and was hoping a relationship with her would bloom. Little did he know that Amaryllis had told Rachel that she had feelings for him too.


	5. Knight In Shining  Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winthrop asks Amaryllis to go to the Halloween dance with him.

Autumn weather was setting in upon River City. Amaryllis always loved this season… especially seeing the leaves changing color. Talk was circulating around the high school campus about the annual Halloween social dance. The dance was also a fundraiser for the war effort where they were collecting canned goods. Amaryllis was secretly wishing that Winthrop would ask her but she was estimating that he'd likely ask Rachel.  
She decided she needed to seek advice about her dilemma from someone other than Marian… what better person to ask then her best friend Clarice? They had been best friends since 7th grade when Clarice moved to River City from Baltimore. Both their fathers worked for the same steel company in the next town over.  
"I'm thinking of asking Winthrop to the dance in a few weeks." Amaryllis told Clarice one day when they were walking home from school..  
"I thought he was dating Rachel."  
"Technically they're not dating. They're still getting to know each other better."  
"Don't think that Winthrop would want to go the dance with her?"  
Amaryllis shrugged. "He should keep his options open if he's not dating her…I think it makes sense."  
"Don't get your heart set on it sweetie. I don't want to see you get hurt. I know you've been trying to get him to notice you ever since he took an interest in Rachel."  
Amaryllis hugged Clarice. "Thanks. I think I'll be fine."  
A few days later Amaryllis was doing homework in the library after school when Winthrop came up to her.  
"Don't you have band practice today after school?"  
"Yes but I doesn't start till 3:00. I have something I want to ask you Ril."  
Amaryllis's ears perked up. He was using his pet name for her that he'd given her a year ago. She never thought he'd use it since they weren't dating. "Really? What is it?"  
"Well, Rachel was going to the dance with me but she found out today she's out of town that weekend. I was wondering if you wanted go with me?"  
Amaryllis wanted to throw her arms around Winthrop but had to restrain herself.  
"Definitely!"  
"Do you have a costume yet?"  
"No, do you?"  
"No, but I've been looking around in my attic for stuff and I've found a few things. Maybe we can get together on Friday to buy some materials and make our costumes.  
"Okay.  
Friday after last period Winthrop met Amaryllis at her locker and they walked down to the center of town. They had to make a stop by the craft store to buy some materials to make costumes. Before going home they decided to go to the Candy Kitchen to get an ice cream soda.  
As they were sitting drinking their sodas in silence Winthrop reached for Amaryllis's hand  
Amaryllis was shocked by this gesture. "What's the matter?"  
Ril, I have a confession."  
"Really what is it?"  
Well I like Rachel but I think I have feelings for you too…. Feelings that is stronger than a friendship."  
Amaryllis punched Winthrop on the shoulder.  
"What was that for?"  
"You waited a month to tell me this?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"Why?"  
"Honestly, when you first told me I didn't know what to think of what you said. Then when I started having feelings for Rachel I imagined those are the kind of feelings you must have foe me."  
"So do you want to date me?"  
Winthrop shrugged. "I think we should take things a little slow since I'm still trying to figure out where I stand with my feelings for Rachel."  
"I love you." She whispered.  
Winthrop leaned over and kissed Amaryllis's cheek softly.  
"I love you too Ril."  
Amaryllis's heart turned a somersault in her chest. She couldn't believe what was happening, much less the words her and Winthrop had just exchanged.  
After finishing their ice cream sodas and paying the two teens headed back to the Paroo's house Mariam and Mrs. Paroo were in the backyard working in the flower garden.  
"Hi! We're home we're going to go work on our costumes for the dance now." Winthrop said.  
Mrs. Paroo smiled at the two teens. "We can't wait to see how they will turn out."  
Marian noticed that Amaryllis was grinning from ear to ear. She had a distinct feeling she knew something had happened between her brother and Amaryllis during the course of their shopping excursion. . Something good.. was all she could hope for. Before Amaryllis went inside she asked Marian if she could talk to her privately.  
"Does my brother have romantic feelings for you?" she asked  
Amaryllis shrugged. "There's a good possibility that he might,"  
Marian threw her arms around Amaryllis happily. "I'm happy for you darling. I know this has been on your mind for a while. You must be so relieved."  
"I'm not out of the woods yet though. He still might have feelings for Rachel."  
"If the feelings from Rachel aren't reciprocated then you are golden!"  
"Let's hope so," Amaryllis said.  
"Just keep thinking positive sweetheart. "  
Amaryllis kissed Marian on the cheek. "I love you Marian. Thank you for being there for me through all this."  
"You're welcome! I love you too Amaryllis."  
Amaryllis went inside . "Win where did you go?"  
"Up here in the office. Mama has a sewing machine we can use to make our costumes with. She said we could use it." Winthrop responded.  
"Okay."  
Amaryllis and Winthrop worked on their costumes for the next two hours. Winthrop was going to the dance as a knight and Amaryllis was dressing up as a Greek goddess. She was happy that Winthrop had finally admitted his feelings for her to her and was wondering now how things would play out with Rachel. She was hoping she would not get too jealous of her and Winthrop going to the dance together while she was out of town. She was positive she would find out the Monday after the dance that Winthrop had asked her to go with him if she didn't find out before had. She was a bit anxious about the drama that would ensue between them but wanted to focus as much as she could on preparations for the dance.


	6. Trouble with a Capital D and that Rhymes with P and that stands for Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel finds out that Amaryllis and Winthrop went to the dance together and gets jealous of them.

Amaryllis was on cloud nine the Monday after the Halloween dance. She still could not believe that Winthrop has asked her to go the dance with him. It was a night she'd never forget. She was not prepared at all for how Rachel would feel about the situation.  
In biology she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Rachel glaring at her.  
"So I heard that you went to the dance with Winthrop?"  
"Yeah, what's it to you?"  
"I think I'm falling in love with him."  
"Oh really?"  
Their teacher glared at them. " Ladies, save your squabbling for after class please."  
Amaryllis turned around to face the front of the room.  
When the bell rang Rachel came up to Amaryllis right away. She looked enraged.  
"So you don't have feelings for Winthrop too do you?"  
"Does it make any difference to you if I do? He told me he wasn't definitely sure if he had romantic feelings for you. He's awfully confused about everything."  
Rachel glowered at her. "Did you have fun at the dance?"  
Amaryliss grinned. "I sure did. I'm not trying to upset you Rachel believe me. He didn't want to go to the dance alone so I took your place. If you'd been around this weekend he would have gone with you."  
"He likes you better than me doesn't he?"  
" There's no indication of that." Amaryllis said. Deep down inside she was hoping that Winthrop would decide to date her and not Rachel.  
Rachel stormed out of the classroom and off to her next class. Amaryliss certainly did not expect this kind of jealous reaction from her. She headed off to her next class. During lunch she decided to ask Clarice for advice.  
After Clarice has heard Amaryllis's story she couldn't help but smile.  
"Amaryllis I warned you that something like this could happen. You should have been more mindful of the delicacy of the situation."  
"Winthrop was the one who invited me to the dance. I saw no problem in saying yes."  
"I would definitely say that Rachel is jealous."  
"She has no reason to be jealous.. it's not like I am stealing Winthrop away from her. You have to keep in mind that they aren't even dating."  
"Does Winthrop have the same kind of feelings for you as he does for Rachel?"  
Amaryllis shrugged. "I'm not sure. He told me him and Rachel were still working on getting to know each other better I can't see why she'd have any reason to be jealous."  
"Just be careful sweetie. As I said before I don't want to see you get hurt."  
Amaryllis was so happy she had Clarice as a friend. She took her hand and squeezed it. "Thanks Clar. You're the best."  
Later that day after 7th period Winthrop came up to Amaryllis at her locker. He looked distraught.  
"What's wrong?" Amaryllis asked him.  
Winthrop sighed. "Rachel gave me an earful during band about going to the dance with you. Apparently she's really jealous."  
"I tried to tell her that she has no reason to be jealous. It's not like we're dating or you're dating her and you cheated on her with me."  
"I'm not the kind of person that would cheat."  
"Not saying you are."  
Amaryllis regarded Winthrop seriously.  
"Win I think you have to be honest with yourself. Do you like Rachel or do you like me?"  
She was almost afraid to hear his answer.  
Winthrop sighed again.  
"I still don't know. I mean both of you have really awesome qualities. I know in the end I'll only be able to date one of you."  
"If you had to choose one of us now, who would you choose?"  
Winthrop leaned over to her and whispered in her ear.  
"I'd probably choose you."  
Amaryllis's heart skipped a beat.  
"Why's that?"  
"We've known each other the longest and I think that if we dated our relationship could grow even closer."  
"What if we broke up after senior year?"  
"We'd still be best friends Ril. I love you so much."  
Amaryllis kissed Winthrop's cheek.  
"I love you too Win."


	7. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winthrop is torn with what he should do about dating Amaryliss or Rachel. Clarice and the band teacher organize an intervention after Winthrop skips band practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone got an idea for a sequel? I enjoyed writing this story a lot and cannot wait to build on the relationships of the characters more! Hope everyone enjoyed!

After school there was a mandatory band concert rehearsal because the music department was preparing for its annual holiday concert. Winthrop went into the band room before 7th period and told his director he was sick. Truthfully after what had happened with Rachel earlier in the day he needed space from her. After going to his locker he walked the short three blocks to the music emporium to see what advice Harold could offer him about the tricky love web he found himself entrapped in. When we got to the music emporium he knocked on the door to Harold's office.  
"Come in."  
Winthrop poked his head around the doorframe. "Hey Harold, are you busy right now?"  
Harold smiled. "Never too busy for you my boy. Come in and have a seat."  
Once Winthrop was seated across from him Harold looked him straight in the eye.  
"Still having girl troubles?"  
Winthrop nodded.  
"I'm just so conflicted Harold. I've never had to choose between two girls before.. or had deal with a girl who is jealous."  
"Is that why you came to talk to me today instead of going to band practice?"  
Winthrop looked embarrassed. "Yes."  
"Don't feel sorry. Girls can be difficult to understand sometimes."  
"Is my sister hard to understand?"  
"Occasionally."  
"So tell me are you leaning more toward liking Amaryllis or Rachel at this point?"  
" Well, I told Amaryllis that if I was forced to choose the two of them then I would choose her."  
"Why do you suppose that is?"  
Winthrop shrugged. "I don't know. Comfort I guess. I've known her longer than Rachel."  
"Why couldn't you get to know Rachel better?"  
"I'm still working on that part."  
"Don't drag your feet too long son. You may not end up with either of them after awhile."  
"I'm trying to follow my sister's advice and do what my heart says… I never thought that would be so hard."  
Harold reached across his desk and patted Winthrop on the shoulder.  
"The time will come when you'll see things clear Winthrop."  
"How soon do you think that will be?"  
"Only time will tell."  
Winthrop hoped that time would come sooner instead of later.  
At dinner that night Mrs. Paroo noticed her son was unusually quiet.  
"How was your day Winthrop?"  
"The same as always."  
Marian and her mother exchanged a glance.  
"You look a little confused."  
Winthrop nodded.  
"Harold called and said you skipped band practice today. What's going on Win? You've never missed a practice. There's only four weeks before the holiday concert you know." Marian said shooting her brother a concerned glance.  
All of a sudden Winthrop put his head on his arm and started to sob. Mrs. Paroo and Marian were shocked at this outburst.  
"Winthrop what's gotten into you?" his mother asked  
Marian immediately got up from her seat and put her arm around her brother.  
"Win. Are you having more issues with confessing your feelings for Rachel or Amaryllis?"  
Winthrop stared into his sister's eyes and nodded.  
"What happened today? Did you get into a fight with one of them?"  
Winthrop was embarrassed for crying. "You could say that."  
"Why didn't you go to band practice?"  
Winthrop sucked in his breath.  
"Well, I'm sure Harold must have told you that Rachel found out I went to the Halloween dance with Amaryllis."  
Mrs. Paroo was shocked. "Surely you didn't skip band practice today over some girl?"  
Winthrop looked down at his lap ashamed.  
"She was so angry at me today for going to the dance with Amaryllis there's no way I could have gotten through band practice. She would have given me dirty looks the whole time."  
"Winthrop, look at me." His sister whispered.  
Winthrop raised his head and his eyes met Marian's.  
"Do you really have any kind of romantic feelings for Rachel?"  
Winthrop sighed. "I don't think I do actually."  
"Have you felt this way the whole time?"  
"No, just since after I went to the dance with Amaryllis."  
Marian had held out hope the whole time that Amaryllis and her brother would end up together.  
"Why don't you just come clean and tell Amaryllis you want to date her?"  
"I don't know."  
"Win as I told you a few weeks ago you have to follow your heart."  
Winthrop looked from his mother to his sister and back again.  
"What should I do about telling Rachel?"  
"Give her space for a few days and talk to her in private and tell her you want to be friends." His mother replied.  
"So am I right to assume you are going to date Amaryllis? Marian asked  
"Yes, I think so." Winthrop nodded his head.  
Marian couldn't be happier and she knew that eventually Winthrop would be happy too.  
A week went by and by that point Clarice had just about had enough of the tension between Amaryliis, Winthrop and Rachel. She decided to go to the band teacher and have a discussion with him.  
"Mr. Richardson?" she tapped on the door lightly.  
"Yes, Clarice please come in. Are you here to talk about the issues between Amaryllis, Winthrop and Rachel?"  
Clarice nodded. "Yes, sir. This has gotten too out of control. I am at my wit's end with how to advise Amaryllis."  
The band teacher nodded. " Yes, I noticed things are still a little tense between Winthrop and Rachel and I must admit that it is getting a bit ridiculous. "  
"Sir, I think we should both have a talk with all three of them. What time does rehearsal start today?"  
"3:10. I can meet with you all at 2:45 if you wish."  
Clarice nodded. I'm on my way to lunch right now so I will see Amaryllis and Winthrop then but I don't really see Rachel during my lunch period."  
"I will send a message to her 7th period teacher to have her come here at 2:45."  
"Thank you sir. See you this afternoon."  
At 2:45 sharp Amarylis, Wintrop Rachel and Clarice entered the band room.  
"Please take a seat." Mr. Richardson instructed.  
Mr. Richardson cleared his throat sending a stern gaze in Winthrop and Rachel's direction.  
"Winthrop and Rachel, I understand you have been having some problems with getting along. Winthrop your mother spoke to me last Wednesday saying you skipped band practice because of these issues you two have been having. Do you deny this?  
Winthrop looked as his lap… ashamed "No sir I don't."  
"The concert is three weeks away Winthrop I can't have you missing rehearsals for unnecessary reasons. Is that clear?"  
Winthrop nodded. "Yes sir."  
Clarice directed her own gaze at Amaryliss  
"Ril, as you know I've been worried about you. Do realize you could get your heart broken?"  
Amaryllis smiled at her best friend. "Yes, but as I already told you , you really have nothing to worry about,"  
Winthrop squeezed Amaryllis's hand tightly.  
"Winthrop do you have anything you'd like to say to Rachel?" Mr. Richardsson asked  
"Yes, sir I do."  
"Then by all means son please say it"  
Winthrop looked at Rachel.  
"Rachel I know you;ve been jealous of me asking Amaryliss to the dance. My sister has given me advice to follow my heart and I'm sorry to say my heart doesn't point me in the direction of us dating."  
Rachel glowered at Amaryllis angrily. "I knew it! I knew he chose you over me." She spat out.  
Clarice grinned at Amaryliss and then directed her gaze toward Rachel.  
"As Ril has pointed out Rachel there's no reason for you to be jealous. Winthrop and Amaryllis have known each other for awhile so he figured he' d take the next step in their relationship."  
"There's no problem with the three of us being friends though." Winthrop said.  
Amaryllis smiled "No. No problem at all."  
"Delightful! Now that thast's all settled Wintrhop and Amaryliss why don't you start warming up? Rehearsal starts in 10 minutes." Mr. Richardson said.  
"Yes sir." Rachel and Winthrop responded.  
Amaryllis kissed Winthrop softly on the cheek. "Do you feel better now Win?"  
"Yes I do." He then smiled at Clarice gratefully. "Thanks for calling this intervention Clarice."  
Clarice patted Winthrop on the shoulder. "No problem. That's what friends are for."  
Clarice and Amaryllis left the band room to head to the library to study. Amaryllis was happy that everything had worked out well.


End file.
